Stuctures of a light-water reactor, such as a boiling-water reactor, are formed of materials having a sufficient corrosion resistance and high-temperature strength in an environment of high temperatures, such as austenitic stainless steels or nickel-base alloys.
However, there is apprehension about the quality degradation of the materials of the members difficult to change of the structures due to exposure to a severe environment during the long-term operation of the plant or the detrimental irradiation with neutrons. Particularly, weld zones are subject to the potential danger of stress-corrosion cracking due to the sensitization of the materials by weld heat input and residual tensile stress.
A shroud supporting fuel assemblies, among the structures, is particularly subject to the influence of neutrons produced by the fuel assemblies and is highly subject to stress-corrosion cracking. Various working systems for the inspection for soundness and preventive maintenance of structures highly subject to damaging danger have been invented and practically applied. However, since those working systems are intended to carry out work efficiently for entire weld lines, the working systems are large, need much time for preparatory work, are large in scale and complicated and need well-trained operators for operation. Thus, the conventional working systems are unable to take such steps as occasion demands and to meet the demands of occasion.